The Twilight Zone: Jeopardy Revealed
by zooman
Summary: My story is a sequel to the Twilight Zone episode The Jeopardy Room. Major Ivan Kuchenko is now a free man, but turns out to not be the man he appeared as!


THE TWILIGHT ZONE: JEOPARDY REVEALED (this story is a sequel to the Twilight Zone episode The Jeopardy Room)

The young dark haired man stood smiling in the phone booth for a minute or so, after he had hung up the phone. He heard the voices over the loud airport intercom way in the distance.

He then turned and walked slowly out of the phone booth. His handsome face gradually faded from a smile to a more serious, mask like expression as he strolled slowly and calmly through the airport terminal. People bustled past him as he moved past the massive building at the left side of him.

A dark blue corvette was parked at the end of the terminal. The dark haired man was headed straight towards the vehicle. A tall, late thirties or so good looking, clean shaven man with wavy gray hair and wearing a gray suit and tie stepped out of the driver's seat of the opening doors of the corvette. An attractive young woman with wavy red hair and wearing a light green mini skirt, green boots and several red necklaces stepped out of the opening car door from the right back seat and walked to the right side of the tall gray haired man. Both of the other car doors opened. Another tall, very heavily built looking man with short black hair stepped out of the front of the right side of the dark blue vehicle. The man wore a dark brown suit and looked to be very heavily muscled under his clothing. Then a middle aged man with short dark hair and wearing a green suit and white and red striped tie stepped out of the rear of the car followed by a young black man wearing a black suit and no tie, and carrying a black briefcase. He wore large sunglasses.

The dark haired man walked right up to the people standing in front of the parked corvette. All the people had very serious expressions on their faces. "The assignment was a success, Dan and Jim, "the young dark haired man looked from the tall gray haired man to the dark haired man in the green suit, "Vassiloff and his creep Boris are gone for good." The young dark haired man spoke with an american accent, showing no trace of his former russian accent. The gray haired man and the dark haired man both slightly smiled as they both nodded to each other in affirmation. "Ok then good work then," the gray haired man said with a note of excitement. "Now we don't have to worry about Vassiloff being sent out on anymore defector murdering jobs," the dark haired man in the green suit exclaimed. "No Dan, he's gone. Blown to bits in the hotel room just as we worked it all out," the dark haired man standing in front of the group described in a serious tone of voice.

He then bounced towards the pretty red haired young lady and embraced and kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned his kisses and embrace. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed with slight tears, "I thought for sure the secretary would finally have to disavow you, "she told the man uneasily, while kissing him passionately on the lips. The dark haired man chuckled a little. "Not at all Cinammon," he told her soothingly, "you take alot of the credit, posing as that russian embassy official and giving Vassiloff the info about me staying at that cheap rat hole." The pretty red haired woman chuckled with him. "It's lucky he told me off hand that he always kills his prey with bombs," the woman told her lover in between kisses, "when we finally both retire lets finally get married Rollin." Both of them kissed deeply and embraced again.

"Let's go home," the tall gray haired man suggested as the people all turned around and began getting into the corvette, "I really envy you Dan, continuing on as head of the group, while I get put on assignment on that project in the Congo for some years, "the gray haired man sighed in regret. The dark haired man in the green suit just laughed. "Hey you'll be back with the group again Jim after you finish the project in about three or four years," consoled the other man as the gray haired man slid into the driver's seat. "I've had enough of russian accents," said the young dark haired man as he got into the left rear side of the car, "let's go home." "At least it won't be like that other assignment they put me on...have any of you ever been inside a turkish prison before? Ugh! I never want to go undercover like that again," said the gray haired man while twitching his nose. Everybody laughed.

The dark blue corvette drove off


End file.
